


Odi et Amo

by Limelight_Sekkuito



Series: Odi et Amo Series(Vampire Knight) [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Sekkuito/pseuds/Limelight_Sekkuito
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Series: Odi et Amo Series(Vampire Knight) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544011





	Odi et Amo

玖兰枢。是玖兰枢。玖兰枢玖兰枢玖兰枢玖兰枢玖兰枢。 他知道不该去想，不该去想。 这个人，是仇人。 他临死时的拥抱，他比我高，他常穿的大衣附着熟悉的血味，他伤重了，记忆中古代荒原废墟上血一般的夕阳他蓬头

玖兰枢。是玖兰枢。玖兰枢玖兰枢玖兰枢玖兰枢玖兰枢。  
他知道不该去想，不该去想。  
这个人，是仇人。

他临死时的拥抱，他比我高，他常穿的大衣附着熟悉的血味，他伤重了，记忆中古代荒原废墟上血一般的夕阳他蓬头散发独自行走，他挖出心脏掷入熔炉，他叫两人不要后悔，已经无力回天了。他把两人揽入怀中诉说自己输给欲望不应该让优姬过早觉醒，好，都是他不该。他不该他不该他不该他不该。

锥生知道自己的心境并不好，他十六七岁的时候最渴求死亡，他没工夫想什么青春也没工夫想什么进学，他只想要吸血，他也恨透了想要吸血的自己，他是被迫的。每天夜里试着服用血液锭剂然后吐，喘得像个痨病鬼，无法呼吸不想心跳根本不想继续生活。洗完澡之后优姬闯进来，水龙头哗哗流泪冲走唾液和药片释放出的红血丝，流淌旋转着落进下水道，黑洞，阴湿的地下世界。jk们都怕他，一夜巡逻过后他就在阶梯教室后排呼呼大睡，惊醒了之后他就向那边抬头看去，强打精神的她正在和沙赖上课讲小话。优姬总是那么有精神，就算强打精神也比他在行。他则只想接受必须死亡的命运，越早越好。因为他不要LEVEL E的命运，这也不是他本该承受的。

那时候他不会去想优姬暴饮暴食依然身材纤细，不会想她为什么再熬夜都比他有精神，不会想她运动能力为什么那么优秀，也不会想为什么她恢复力那么强，他还不知道普通人类女孩那么频繁被吸血，就算适量，还是会影响到身体健康。但优姬就不是。

他有了驯养之印，优姬一直戴着那手链，但她并未真正使用过多少次，她总是纵容他为所欲为。他无数次抚摸脖子，不仅仅是为了回忆咬痕，也是在温习那个摸不着的刺青。他就那样，在镜子前。打量着时间。  
是绯樱闲之死改变了他。那次夜会上是他第一次公开巡逻。在那前后，他渐渐得知玖兰枢的真面目。

他开枪了，但没有目睹绯樱之死。他知道是谁干的，谜团和棋局慢慢浮现出水面。他恨了。一缕刺杀一翁不成，打伤自己，把血献了出来。于是他吞噬了一缕，渐渐偏离求死之路。  
他也知道父母是被何人所安排，陷入仇杀，自己是如何被安排成为吸血鬼。他的家破人亡不是因为别人，正是因为玖兰枢。玖兰枢，杀父杀母的仇人，精心设计，为了优姬。

现在他死了。零却没有感到多高兴。他的乳头胀痛发涩，他忍不住去捏一捏，那男人的手指已经陷在冰里不会活动了。枢曾经这么做过，他们共度一些性感的夜晚。他的血如今还是热的。他不是不恨他。  
事实上。零理解他。但所有人在他面前只是后来者，他是始祖，是原初之吸血鬼，就是那样。所以零讨厌他，因为所有正在努力的人都不及他深谋远虑，一种所有优秀吸血鬼都无法超越的存在。锥生没有什么吸血鬼的阶级意识，他不想服从任何人，因为他一开始的位置就是特殊的。他不会甘心服从，他不是那样的人。他恨玖兰枢，一开始也是因为轻率的判断，觉得他身为吸血鬼却伪善地爱护着优姬，而他认为单纯的优姬并不懂的提防吸血鬼的害处，而是与玖兰枢保持着天然的亲近。他认为有一天优姬会为玖兰枢送了命，她被爱护的结果是有一天养肥了被吃掉，或者堕落成吸血鬼然后被抛弃。  
他不明白，但黑主理事长什么都知道。理事长也曾饮下树里的血，他并非凡人，是最强的猎人，尽管自己之后靠着可悲的方式轻易超越了他。  
他想，他才十七岁。虽然父母健在的话他也不会是普通dk，他迟早要提起刀枪跟着师匠狩猎吸血鬼，为协会工作。他从一缕那里夺走的，使他天生就是强人。  
很多事，爱恨无法评述。他没有一天不向往普通人的生活，或者说是原轨道的生活，他是被恶意卷入的局外人。是被迫效忠。  
可是，他不该爱上优姬吗？爱没有那么多理由，灾祸却接踵而来。他喝了那么那么多纯血。他第一口真正的食物就是纯血，是沉睡的，被封印的女子的一口芳香。到最后，他并非不能接受血液锭剂，而是以爱情为食。  
优姬是他和玖兰枢永恒的共同话题。玖兰枢也是他和优姬永恒的共同话题。  
吸血鬼都以爱情为食。

他偷偷坐在靶场一角，恋也在那里，漂亮的小女孩，眉眼有些像优姬，却和他一样清秀冷峻，整个人色素浅淡，穿着姐姐喜欢的漂亮洋装。他依稀记得早年的优姬也穿这样的衣服，国中后期她就嫌自己幼稚了，从此都穿轻便的常服，直到她变回吸血鬼，又和玖兰枢在一起，接受他所有的馈赠，其中一部分便是那些昂贵的洋装。玖兰专属时装屋的高级定制，他见得很多，那种风格一眼就能认得。  
优姬当然有过非常多漂亮的衣服，和他跳了非常多的舞。好几百年她也穿坏了不少，有些是被他亲手撕碎的，她一如既往喜欢粉红和天蓝，一位活在安托万·华托画中的公主。  
姐姐，爱，很有控制欲，主动又含辛茹苦地想把恋养育成完美的妹妹。这难道不和玖兰枢很像吗？都是把所爱之人保护在温床之中。他心中隐痛，一把迟钝寡言的长刀插进他胸口。他想玖兰枢了，真的会想玖兰枢。一个那么笃定的人，游刃有余的人，危险又漂亮的人。他看着恋追蝴蝶，蝴蝶是优姬的蝴蝶，发着白光的蝴蝶。这时，他良心发现感到愧疚了。心底优姬的声音也在提醒他。

优姬的声音是柔柔的。但他心里还是痛，腹腔搅在一起，仿佛血液循环被阻塞了，有脏器正在坏死。但他知道自己离衰老还远得很，有优姬在，他只会一点点被纯化。但人类原本的躯体承受是有限的，他就像一块被超频的主板，再怎么获得顶级的改装也会供电不足。痛。痛只是癔症。  
可是，他想玖兰枢了。  
优姬不可能完全不知道此事，他们分享血液，没有真正的秘密，至少在感情方面是如此。  
他不知道枢为什么会喜欢上他。玖兰枢是一个很克制的人，非常非常的克制。也许他也不是真正的爱他吧，不管是谁，只要优姬被爱确凿无疑就够了。  
他要哭了，胸腔内一堆乌云浓密滚烫，饱含着闪电。性。性是多余的吧。枢为什么要那么做呢，他没有这样的必要。那些私下的交易，紫炎之死，他无事来叨扰他，逼迫他服从。他一开始并没有感觉到爱。  
后来，在他的能力范围内，他觉得自己只能谅解枢。但是，是在很久以后的后来。  
是枢杀了紫炎，取而代之，解决饮血的问题。那些日子里他根本找不到优姬，即使在夜会上见面也没有理由说话，他想，玖兰枢为什么要折磨自己，优姬也被这样做了吗？很可能是。如果能行的话，请你不要害优姬难过，都冲我来吧。后面他从优姬口中得知，枢只和她做过几次，都是在枢死前，优姬的最后一个排卵期。  
但枢对他就不是那样。他似乎认为对协会长肆意妄为是可行的，他甚至以此为乐。枢本人判定他与他的感情就是一个错误。但他说，我没多少时间了，请你一定保护好优姬。  
为什么？为什么你还要继续呢？  
我的体内和你的体内都住着优姬。是一些碎片。可你为什么要浪费掉她们呢？枢，他深知人性的边缘和我的软弱。他知道我的刚毅善良能做成别人所不能为，而躁动和危险又造成我的强大。为什么？我曾经都快气绝身亡了，我不相信这个现实！  
也许我不需要明白为什么，明明我们两个人最喜欢的都是优姬。为什么要发生关系。为什么要节外生枝。你为什么要找上我，我为什么要依赖你。是别无他人，别无他法吗。是你觉得一个优姬还不够吗。你，你和她很像，又完全不一样。我的心混乱，我的心痛极了。  
为什么要插入我，我尖叫着否认。我曾避免谈这个问题。锥生，我是锥生，是猎人！你们纯血种就这么自私吗，我本来就是人，是狩猎的人，猎物是吸血鬼。我本来应该和一缕好好生活下去，不要让他看到绯樱闲。但当年我只是个孩子啊——  
我在玖兰枢面前哭。在浴室里滑倒脱臼，再被他扳回来，复位的关节一阵酸胀，还不得休息就又被他羞辱。他不喜欢善待我，这是他的方式，更深层的事理我们都懂，都避而不谈。我不是女人，谢谢，我不是女人。我不要这样，已经够累了，玖兰枢。但你为什么要来呢，你叫我把鹰宫海斗调走不要再一起工作，我确实那么做了，后来海斗老了再也没有原谅我，因为他觉得我把他那些警惕又善意的提醒当儿戏。他也不喜欢你。也。可是我是真的不喜欢你吗？这个问题带来的痛苦快把我撕裂了，我快成两半了。  
你操我，你再不高兴也要操我，一开始你自己痛也要，我再不高兴你也要操我。我不明白你是怎么爱上的我，这不应该。我就是卑劣者，不该进入野兽的世界。请问在我身上发泄真的那么有趣吗？  
高潮我能感受到，像极了爱情的缠绵也是，人生这样确实更刺激但我是不是真的需要我一直很迷惑。  
浴室的下水道被塞住，我们不是在浴缸里做，我趴着，地上一层积水，不停地抖。那时候，我还未真正地品尝过优姬。人的性和吸血鬼的性并不一样，在我还是人、父母还健在的时候我就明白了。我和一缕长期睡在一起，干一些算不上荒唐的荒唐事，他不自信，他抱着我，热气哈在我脖子上我硬了。在人的糜烂中没有极致的残忍和不卫生的爱。爱都是在内部，得不到真正交换，躯体一如平常只是出些汗。但吸血鬼就不一样了。吸血鬼能直接明白真正感情的一部分。爱就是爱，伪装不得。血的信息是不能伪装的。  
我早就应该发现端倪，事情的因果从你的脖颈缓缓流出。你是拥力而生的强者。  
我气愤地拔掉地漏和浴缸的塞子，水空了，地下有血快速流走，像我还未吸过血时的呕吐。又是黑洞。水道在回响，无机质的肚肠被迫容纳有机质。  
我为什么。我本来不是为这个而生的，也许我的出生就是错误。我并非不喜欢男人，我很喜欢一缕，我承认。但爱不应该是这个样子，玖兰前辈。你抓住我叫我不要逃，我就真的不逃了？  
然而你，一次次找到我。我公务缠身，你也是，你总能在一些固定的地方找到我，我总要上班，我逃不了也不想去找你。我只是恨啊！  
我用黑洞洞的枪口对准你。我的胃涌上鸡肝的气味。我不喜欢，是因为我恨。学长，我早就想杀了你。你，为了优姬？真可笑！  
为什么这么自私呢，为什么。不是我想服从的，我恨，我想报复，举起枪来找不到缘由。就算是为我自己，就算是为我自己。我希望你死，求求你死吧，快点死。我哪里有自己的人生！都是被玩弄。所谓智慧，所谓支配理性，有用武之地吗？都是被操控。  
优姬。我流泪了，女人真的需要那么纯洁吗？她爱谁，是她的自由。你在浪费她的感情，学长！  
我只求求你不要这么对我。我快脱不开身了。  
你是真的想拯救我吗！让绯樱闲杀人，再杀绯樱闲，都是你。把自己杀的人顶替在我的名下，再让我杀你的仇人，那请你也不要让我活着好吗！为什么我的爱情，最终还要经过你的允许？  
我花了很多时间寻求不到超脱。幸福是什么，漂浮的梦境，能安心流泪的地方。你说你可以给我。我当然见识过你的柔情，也见识过你的暴戾。你打碎我公寓所有的玻璃，四面透风的冬天里，把我的头按进洗涤槽冲凉，然后再吻我，说零的脸如此一来更加洁净美丽，更像冰雪了。你还问我，知道为什么你这么好看吗？因为你越来越强了，努力喝了很多纯血种的血。他放慢语速，柔声说道。  
私下里只有两人的时候，你就会叫我零。我觉得这个名字你并不配叫。ゼロゼロゼロ地叫，你不嫌烦吗！多看看窗外的雪不好吗，它会教你应该想谁。  
有些事，我不是真的想反对。但它们真的不应该发生，我的人生充满错谬，始作俑者就是他。  
我不想让他觉得自己能做成所有事。他也否认了，他说，我不是还需要你吗？没了你，我怎么能活下去，怎么能复仇成功，你是很重要的人。  
“是我选择了你。”他含笑说道。  
但是他都做到了。这是我感到挫败的缘由，我尝试接受自己，尽管是我无法理解的伦理。  
我不该为这个人浑身颤抖。玖兰爱也喜欢我，难道不是吗？但我不会回应她。求求你们纯血种本分一点。  
我自有我的软弱，我知道，软弱者最后的坚强就是向自己举起枪。想不通过去而想开了未来者就会这样。但我把这个任务过早地托付给了别人，我把小手枪给了优姬，我依赖她，她连该死的驯养之印都不愿意用，怎么会朝我举起枪呢？她只会原谅我。察觉事情的端倪，她也只能原谅我。  
这些事，爱和恋都不知道。也许最后的最后，枢也许会告诉她们，也许不会。  
我经历过太多惊疑和担忧，事物推倒又重来。我希望善待每个人，以我的方式。  
可是，爱，玖兰枢之爱，为什么令人痛苦的背后又有另外的复杂之处？我抱紧他啜泣，死亡对他而言不会后悔，因为他早就活过了，在我们都不知道的时代有过完整的人生和并肩战斗的朋友，手握过权力又陷入沉睡，被人唤醒陷害，又着手复仇。他甚至都不介意优姬一部分的牺牲。优姬事实上是被他献给我的，在他知道我爱她之后。但我一个年轻人，就被他这么左右了，这并不是我想要的。他在人世只是走个过场，却留下如此冤情孽债。  
某种意义上，我知道他也爱着我。他会考虑我的愿望，但出发点在优姬的幸福。  
事实上，他不怎么考虑他自身。那是因为他不是真正需要，人生早已落幕有人掌声如雷，他被迫，被利用出来加演，连续安可四五首，不停地唱，选拔新演员复仇，然后淡然离场。  
我知道他是一位伟大的王。我了解历史也参与编修历史。我当然也是一位空前的猎人，吸血鬼的骑士。  
谁去评说我，我不介意，我只是在幸福的瞬间想起来了值得纪念之人没必要提起的一部分。  
可是我很难说。我恨他，有时也想他想得发疯。他是一个那么有魅力的人，流着与我最爱之人相似的血。  
他为了猎人的武器舍弃了生命。  
但愿你能看见千年之后的太阳，不要辜负了我和优姬守护的世界。  
我为他祈祷。  
这是不是很奇怪？


End file.
